


Asgard

by jambon



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambon/pseuds/jambon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To read the rest of this fanfic and lots of other amazing ones, follow @mattymysmolbean and @timelordtales on Instagram x</p></blockquote>





	Asgard

River steps into the TARDIS. She is stunning in a slinky black dress, the bodice of which glitters in sequins. The dress is covered by a coat that strikes a chord somewhere in the Doctor's hearts. The Doctor takes all of this in in an instant as he moves towards her. He attempts to act casual and pretend her appearance doesn't affect him. 

'Hello sweetie' The Doctor says breezily. River says nothing but starts vigorously using the controls. Behind the flawless exterior, something is bothering her. The Doctor steps over to her and lays one of his hands on her's. With the other he lifts her chin so she has nowhere to look but directly into his eyes. As their eyes lock, the Doctor sees pain there, anger and also resignation. Just then, he realises where he recognises the coat from. Manhattan. River Song has just lost her parents.

**Author's Note:**

> To read the rest of this fanfic and lots of other amazing ones, follow @mattymysmolbean and @timelordtales on Instagram x


End file.
